Wedding Dresses and Loki
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: Taken from the list of prompts I have and this is the result. Darcy has a camera, the little old lady is getting the wrong idea again and Loki is speechless. Eighth in my Lokane Series


_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

…

 _ **Notes for My readers**_

 _This is eighth in my Lokane Prompt series._

 _This is an AU story. Don't like don't read._

 _This is a Loki/Jane hinted/leading to pairing._

 _Anything you recognize isn't mine and the only thing I can really claim is any oc's and the plot._

 _There is going to OOC-ness in this since a college Au and all Human._

 _If you don't like it, I can accept that but don't send me hateful messages. I love my story, even if it isn't perfect._

…

Prompt: "Jane is trying on wedding dresses because for some reason Darcy is (Idon'tknow) selling/taking photos of them and she needed a model and then Loki comes to her door and when he opens it, he's struck into silence by her beauty. And she's all embarrassed and he's all embarrassed. And then to make things better, that old lady comes by again and is /soooooo/ happy for them, but playfully teases Loki about seeing her in her wedding dress before the wedding. And they're both just like, 'Oh, no, this is too much.'"

 _From: Wintercandymints_

"Darcy I can't believe that you talked me into this." Jane said as she let Darcy do the zipper up on the wedding dress. It was pretty, she had to agree, and she felt pretty in it too. The bust was done with lace and the straps were about three inches of lace. Darcy had done her makeup and hair and even brought her shoes.

"I can't believe that you got new furniture." Darcy said as she fixed her camera and Jane sighed as she walked out of her bedroom and to the living room. Loki kept his smaller couch and at night, they pushed them together for a bed for Loki. Loki was now paying part of the rent on the apartment, what they didn't fit in the small apartment they moved into a shared storage unit.

"I told you it's my room mates. We share the furniture." Jane said as she looked at the stand and mirror Darcy had set up. Stepping up onto the small platform, she let Darcy move around her to get the perfect idea for her pictures. When Darcy was ready, she started letting Jane pose, Darcy clicking the button of her camera with glee.

"I could use a male model. Did you really have to end it with Thor?" Darcy asked as Jane sent her a look.

"I wasn't a priority. I don't have to be number one but I want to matter, and I didn't matter to Thor anymore." Jane said calmly as she smiled again thinking about her movie night with Loki. They had done a Hunger Games Marathon and both of them and debated ideas back and forth for hours after.

"Really, thank you again Madame" Loki said as he entered the apartment, Jane blushing when she heard his voice, Darcy not missing a moment as she took more pictures wondering how someone could make Jane blush like a school girl.

"Nonsense young man, you and your girl need to be taken care of. You both don't eat enough" Jane tried not to make a face when she heard the sweet but mistaken woman from the apartment upstairs.

"Jane we were given a week's worth of dinners…" Loki's voice trailed off as he spotted Jane. The bag with the dinners being set on the table as he stared stunned. He had forgotten what he was saying before he saw her, and the only thing he was thinking was how great she looked in the dress and her makeup done.

"I hope there's no bad luck in your future since you saw her in her dress before the wedding." The old lady said making both Jane and Loki blush wildly.

"Tooo Much" Loki muttered as Jane covered her eyes.

"NO! You're going to ruin all my hard work!" Darcy said as Jane reluctantly lowered her hands.

"You there is a bag on the desk chair in the bedroom. Put it on" Darcy said whirling around to Loki who stared at her as if she had two heads.

"What?"

"Now, and really Jane, you go for the Tall, dark and handsome?" Darcy teased as Loki reluctantly turned and went to Jane's bedroom and pulled out the suit and dressed.

"Dress Shoes if you have them too." Darcy called back making Loki groan loud enough for the ladies in the living room to hear, Jane giggling.

"Be grateful it's not hair, makeup, shoes, and a dress." Jane called back as Loki came into view smoothing back his hair.

"It's still dressy and while I enjoy my button up shirts, this is too much." Loki said as he stopped in front of Jane on the platform Darcy put down. Loki glanced at Darcy, before stepping onto the platform behind Jane and wrapped his arm loosely around her waist, Jane leaning back and curling into him without thinking. Darcy started taking more pictures amazed at the change in her friend. She had liked Thor and she liked Jane but maybe this was a better pairing together.

"Those magnets are at it again." Jane said softly making Loki toss his head back and laugh. Jane joined him a moment later, Darcy taking pictures rapidly.


End file.
